For the Life of Another
by Abigail Peredhil
Summary: Aragorn finds a beautiful flower on a hunting trip. Will it lead to the loss of friendship between him and Legolas? Will a long forgotten past be the key to saving a life? Rated T for some violence and blood.


**For the Life of Another**

By Abigail Peredhil

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing you recognize. This magnificent work (and others) belongs to **

**J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make any money off of this.**

**Author's note**: I would like to thank UnleashTheDark for all the unending encouragement and assistance, without Dark I would probably have never published this.

Please note that I am trying to base my writing off of Tolkien's version as opposed to Peter Jackson's. I am not saying anything bad about Peter, I just like the original better. Extensive research has been (and is) done but please tell me if I interpreted something wrong.

Additional information about my story:

Aragorn is 23 years of age.

Legolas and Aragorn are good friends.

Asfaloth is Glorfindel's steed.

~ means they are speaking in Elvish.

" means they are speaking in Westron.

' is what they are thinking.

**Chapter 1**

A PEACFUL LIFE IN RIVENDELL...OR NOT

Silent and peaceful, the lush forest in the Trollshaws would soon be the starting place of a ferocious battle that would endanger the life of Lord Elrond's adopted son, Aragorn.

~Aragorn, something lays ahead.~ Legolas whispered to his hunting companion from a kneeling position. Across a small clearing in the forest, a buck calmly grazed on flowering clover. Aragorn did not respond, he silently notched and arrow to his bow and aimed.

Aragorn stood, frozen, looking straight at the buck. A travel-stained cloak of dark-green cloth hung over his shoulders, draping all the way down to his high boots of supple leather. Underneath his cloak, he wore a soft green-brown tunic, elvish woven, durable for hunting and traveling. Beautiful yet sturdy, leather legging protected Aragorn's muscular legs while blending into the forest scenery. An engraved leather belt hung around the man's wast, holding a sword, dagger, and a variety of pouches containing an assortment of herbs.

Legolas wore cloths similar to Aragorn's, with the difference being that no cloak adorned the elf's shoulders and only a pair of twin daggers were to be found hanging from his belt.

After a minute of standing in silence the elf grew curious. ~Aragorn, what are you waiting for?~ Legolas asked his friend quietly.

"What?" Aragorn snapped his head around to face Legolas and released the arrow which missed the deer and lodged it's self in a large beech tree. The animal's head shot up and it hurriedly searched the clearing before sprinting off into the woods.

Disappointed, the man and elf walked back to their camp to prepare for the journey back to Rivendell.

After five hours of not talking to one another, Legolas decided to break the silence. ~Are you alright my friend?~ the elf questioned, from a top his pale stallion.

~Yes, why would I not be?~ Aragorn replied with a hardy laugh.

~Why did you miss that deer then?~ The prince asked seriously as he looked over at the man riding next to him.

Aragorn pulled his hood over his head. ~Yes, I missed. Are you trying to rub it in, because that is what you are doing.~ the man said with embarrassment in his voice.

~You know I am not trying to rub it in, my friend. I am simply concerned.~ Legolas said gently as he placed a hand on Aragorn's right shoulder.

"Leave me alone." The man ordered as he cantered ahead.

"What did I do?" The poor elf asked no one in particular.

By the time the two hunters erected camp for the night, Aragorn would still not speak to Legolas. ~Please talk to me.~ The elf pleaded.

Aragorn responded by grunting and tossing a fist sized rock at Legolas as hard as he could. The rock flew to the left of the elf's chest, but the fact that Aragorn would willingly try to hurt him pained the elf prince more than any weapon could.

Legolas went to bed that night extremely upset at the fact that he might have just lost his valued friendship with Aragorn.

The next morning, Legolas woke to the smell of cooking meat. He rolled over and spotted Aragorn roasting some meat while humming a song quietly.

~Ah, you are awake.~ Aragorn said with a kind smile on his face. ~How are you this morning?~

~Um...good?~ Legolas replied, confused.

Aragorn questioningly glanced over at the elf and raised an eyebrow. ~Why is that a question?~

~I am just surprised at your behavior.~

~Why?~ The man asked as he pulled his cloak over his shoulders to fight the chill of the morning.

~Last night you would not even talk to me. Now we seem to be on good terms again.~ Legolas said, gray eyes full of confusion.

~I really have no idea what you are talking about.~ Aragorn stated with a chuckle. ~Come, look at this flower I found. Is it not beautiful?~ He said as he pulled a flower out of one one the pouches around his waist.

The delicate plant Aragorn held in his palm was one of the most beautiful flowers Legolas had ever beheld. Tiny lavender petals were adorned with pale blue swirls. A dark green stem held long curled leaves that were a lively shade of pale green.

~Where did you find such a wondrous flower as this?~ The elf managed to get out.

~I discovered it moments before we found the buck yesterday.~ The man said with a boyish grin.

Legolas reached a hand forward to stoke the delicate peddles. An angry glint lit in Aragorn's pale-gray eyes, but he did not hinder the elf.

Three days later, the two hunters arrived back in Imladris, just before the evening meal. They quickly went to their rooms and cleaned themselves for dinner.

After taking a quick bath, Aragorn dressed in a clean robe with silver vines carefully embroidered onto plum colored velvet . He gently placed his belt (which held the flower he intended to give to his sister) on his bed then quickly sprinted down to the dinning hall.

When Aragorn arrived at the dinning hall, he discovered that many guests filled the room with light talk and good cheer. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the high table and watched the goings on with a keen eye. The lord of Imladris wore a rose red robe with gold swirls delicately stitched around the wast and neck.

About ten minutes into the meal, Elrond addressed the hunters, "Did you two have a good trip?" The elvish lord asked.

The prince of Mirkwood placed his right hand over his heart. "Yes, Lord Elrond." Legolas replied, ~Though, it would have been more successful if Aragorn could stay focused better.~

~Oh?~ Elrond said, curious. ~Why would that be?~ He asked and motioned for them to step outside the room. "Honored guests, please excuse me for a moment while I attend to some pressing business."

Once the small group stood beyond the hearing range of the guests, Elrond motioned for Legolas to continue. ~Aragorn missed a deer practically standing next to him.~ He continued. Aragorn glared at Legolas.

~And why did you miss at such close range?~ Elrond questioned his youngest son with concern.

~I was...distracted.~ Aragorn admitted.

~I am sure this rascal contributed to Estel missing the mark.~ Elrohir commented, while gesturing to Legolas. Aragorn smiled at him in thanks.

~Even so, I would like him to practice in the morning.~ Elrond ordered. With that, the meal continued and the subject of Aragorn missing the target was all but forgotten.

Next afternoon, Aragorn and Erestor conversed about the hunting trip. ~And as we walked I found this flower,~ Aragorn explained, ~I am going to give it to Arwen when she arrives.~ He said as he reached into the pocket the flower dwelled in. Panic overcame the young man's face and he looked at Erestor in shock. "It...it is not h..here. I...I lost it!" He stammered in a voice laced with disappointment.

The adviser could easily see how much the flower meant to his friend, ~Perhaps it fell out somewhere. Could it be in your room?~ The elf suggested, trying to help.

Aragorn stood frozen with his hand in his pocket, staring at nothing.

Erestor stood with Aragorn in silence for almost five minutes. ~Estel, should we go search your room?~

Aragorn jumped backward a step and his hand flew to his sword. ~Oh, it is you.~ He said with a sigh and released his sword.

~Are you feeling well?~ Erestor asked as they slowly meandered down the hall.

~Yes, my mind has just been heavy as of late.~ Aragorn truthfully replied.

~With what?~ The adviser questioned, hoping to relieve some of the weight on the man's mind.

~I am not sure.~ Aragorn replied, confused.

'How strange the mind of men.' The elf thought to himself.

Three days passed without incident, in fact The Last Homely House seemed quite boring, at least to an adventurous man like Aragorn.

Morning dawned on The Last Homely House and Glorfindel decided to take a walk to the stables and visit his horse.

Once the blond elf reached the stable, he turned the corner to see Aragorn brushing his horse.

~Where are you going?~ Glorfindel asked while watching Aragorn cinch his elegantly engraved saddle onto his tall black horse, Gavin.

"Where ever this guy takes me." The man replied while patting his horse on it's neck. The powerful stallion nickered and nodded.

"Would you mind if I rode with you?" The blond elf requested.

"Of course you may."

The two rode in silence for a long while, simply observing the beauty of the valley. Aragorn allowed life to pass him by while he slowly swayed back and forth upon his beautiful horse. Off to his right a small group of squirrels chattered to each other among the branches of tall and elegant trees. The man slowly gazed around the brightly lit forest. Up ahead, a rabbit perched on the path, munching on fresh spires of green grass. As soon as the creature caught sight of them, it dashed off into the trees.

Aragorn took a deep breath, the crisp morning air exhilarated him. Above them a hawk cried as it slowly spiraled up into the clear sapphire sky. Surrounding the two riders, little birds of many colors flitted past. Some brown and gray others brilliant shades of red and blue, all enjoying the morning sun rays that dribbled through the tree tops.

~Aragorn, look.~ Glorfindel whispered and pointed. Off in the forest, a doe and her fawn grazed on the lush clover that flourished there. The doe lifted her head to look at the travelers but went back to grazing when she noticed the rider's demeanor.

~I hear that Arwen and Haldir shall be joining us for dinner tonight.~ Glorfindel informed Aragorn while gazing over a sunny meadow filled with wild flowers of yellow and purple.

~I thought they were not to arrive for two more days.~ The man replied, surprised.

~They were but good weather has hastened their journey. Should we prepare a welcoming party?~ The elf asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a slight grin on his face.

When Aragorn did not respond Glorfindel peered over at him, "Aragorn?" No response. He reached over and placed a strong hand on the man's broad shoulder, "Are you well?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh! Glorfindel, you startled me." Aragorn said, embarrassed. He perked up and added, ~I think Haldir would love for someone to kindly change his soap for some of my special magenta dye.~ The man said with a large grin.

The blond elf laughed ~Indeed! We shall work on that tonight.~ He announced as he laughed. 'That was strange.' He thought to himself.

They continued down the path until they reached a pond with a small waterfall on the southern edge. Here Aragorn and Glorfindel dismounted and allowed the horses drink. Aragorn stretched out on the soft grass underneath a tall willow. As he lay there, he watched the shimmering droplets of water cascade down the rocks to fall into the quiet pond. Glorfindel began singing gently and soon Aragorn drifted off to sleep.

Perched on a large stone, Glorfindel watched many animals arrive at the pond to drink. Creatures of all sizes came to visit the elf. From large bears to tinny rabbits, all animals enjoyed the cool water and soft songs.

About seven hours later, Glorfindel gracefully walked to his companion. ~Aragorn, wake up.~ The elf said as he gently shook the sleeping man. Aragorn slowly opened his eyes to behold a stunning sunset. Soft clouds of the lightest pink were highlighted by a gentle blue sky. At the western horizon, the sun glowed like a drop of pure liquid gold in the light of dragon fire. Clouds of indescribable hews floated about, more magnificent then the most skilled of elvish painters could ever aspire to retell. The light of the sun, marvelous on it's own, set the clouds afire.

Smooth and gentle, clouds silently stretched out from the sun like a great eagle unfurling it's wings. Enormous feathers of purple-blue to the faintest pink and some gleaming gold, streaked out into the autumn sky. On the eastern horizon, the Misty Mountains were silhouetted in the deepest purple imaginable and highlighted with a sky that slowly faded from a light blue to pale-blue mixed with a hint of rose pink and then to purple-pink. As the clouds shifted to dark purple and blood red with the occasional golden cloud, Aragorn tore his eyes away from the breathtaking beauty of the sunset just long enough to mount his horse.

~Time to go home.~ Glorfindel stated simply. With out speaking the two mounted their horses and slowly journeyed back to Imladris. Neither of them spoke on the path home for fear of disturbing the beauty around them.

By the time they arrived in Imladris, most of the occupants of the elvish dwelling were listening to a story being told in the hall of fire.

~Where did you two run off to today?~ Elrond asked with a kind smile on his lips. As Aragorn and Glorfindel untacked and groomed their horses they related the happenings of the day to Lord Elrond.

After turning out the horses, the small group walked to Elrond's study, deep in conversation.

~It sounds as if you two had a good day.~ Elrond remarked after their tale came to a close. ~However, the night is steadily growing older. You two go and get some dinner and then off to bed with you young man.~ The elvish lord ordered as he turned to face Aragorn.

"But Ada..." Aragorn wined.

"No buts." Came the stern reply.

"Alright." The man submitted and slowly walked out of the door to do as he was told.

Glorfindel held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. ~Off you go.~ Elrond commanded as he motioned to the door with his hand. The blond elf sighed and followed Aragorn to the kitchen.

Author's note: The sunset was based on a sunset on the Rocky Mountains. I tried my hardest but nothing can describe something that beautiful.

This is my first story so I would love to know your thoughts on it and if there is anything I could improve.


End file.
